homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615-Questions-on-Questions-With-Only-One-Answer-In-Sight
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 03:17 -- AT: Helllo? SO: T.T . o O ( Aah. The Heroine, Lorrea Fenrix. ) AT: You allrready know of me, though I'm not surrprrised. AT: Specificallly due to having been sought out beforre, not because of my reputation. AT: Which may orr may not exist? AT: Regarrdlless, I've been tolld that you can answerr questions. SO: T.T . o O ( For a price ) AT: I have to ask what the prrice is, and assume that that question is frree. AT: Orr, hope that it woulld be. SO: T.T . o O ( I do not know what you have to offer me, of value. ) AT: What sorrt of vallue arre you llooking forr? SO: T.T . o O ( Well, I recently came into ownership of a vast collection of books on troll culture and history. ) AT: Inforrmation, then? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Information is usually of value, provided I don't already know it. ) AT: Hum. Noted. AT: If those arre the conditions, then I willl seek you out when I have something that may meet them. SO: T.T . o O ( You are a dear one. How about this. I will ask you a question, if you have an answer, I will answer a question for you. ) AT: And nothing willl come of it if I have no answerr? SO: T.T . o O ( Indeed. But if you later come across an answer, and dutifully bring it to me, I will answer a question then, provided another has not provided the answer first. ) AT: And, simillarrlly, if I don't immediatelly have a question forr you, I coulld wait untill I had one? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) AT: Okay. AT: I can trry to answerr, then. SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. When your game begins, I will be working to assist you and yours. However, I may need assistance from time to time with seemingly inscrutable tasks. Who would you recommend to be the most reliable in seeing these things done? ) AT: I bellieve the answerr depends on the naturre of the task. AT: Though, I need to know who me and mine inclludes. SO: T.T . o O ( Of those people you know, if you had to recommend someone to be the 'first on my list' in general ) AT: Forr the most parrt, I woulld suggest Serrios, but I feell as though he may handlle things that he can't underrstand poorrlly. AT: Perrhaps Nyarrlla, if therre's an obvious rewarrd? SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you ) SO: T.T . o O ( That is very helpful. ) AT: I hope that it's mutuallly beneficiall, SO: T.T . o O ( You have earned a question. ) AT: And I willl ask it, but I'm not surre that any that I have now woulld be worrthwhille. SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) AT: So, forr the meantime, goodbye. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 03:35 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby